earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Panama
History Early history Panama was originally created by Ayagad, omg_rawrwaifu, Shirazmatas, Rahl22 and Edvard_Persson shortly after the server was started. Rahl22 who had been in the town since its founding shortly left after his building had been teared down for breaking Panamanian architecture laws. Panama - and later becoming PDU - was made to be the first successful democracy with elections on the server functioning like a direct democracy with a decentralized state. Panamas golden age Panama grew very fast (in claims) due to an alliance with the town Keystone that had found the first gold vein of many to come. After the vein was removed by Fix there was a gold rush to find more, Panama sent out several expeditions to famous gold mines around the world without (reported) success. At the same time Panama asserted their world dominance by winning the first war against Sweden and creating colonies in Hawaii and Japan. PDU Leadership of Panama switched to Shirazmatas after Ayagad had more and more lost his interest in the server and it had long before been established that Shiraz was the more prevalent member of Panama. As he was seeking diplomatic expansion and were the only one recruiting towns and newbs to PDU. The fall of Panama After a war with omg_rawrwaifu's independent nation the core members of Panama became inactive and Panama became a part of Fix's world heritage sites. Shiraz edit: the reason mainly for the fall of Panama was the decreasing lust to advance in size and space to build. The rise of Neoma As a rebranding project and a way to ignite new creativity. Emigration from the city of Panama and drugabuse led to the ethiopian hill of Neoma. There the blades of war from the war between drugabuse and panama was left behind and the town instead instituted liberalism and ended claim sharing: bringing an end to disputes. See Neoma Controversy Hacking Panama got warnings by Fix for using x-ray although he was not sure which member had used it (Edvard only in the beginning, Omg_rawrwaifu constantly), later on he warned Edvard_Persson for flying and jailed omg_rawrwaifu for using x-ray and flying. Panama-Oslo War Panama felt threatened by Oslos outpost in southern USA and took action by building a dirt wall around it, this got the attention of KarlOfDuty who joined Olso in a skirmish with Panama on 24 Oct 2016. Panama won the war and the outpost was removed. 'Omg_rawrwaifu leaving ' Omg_rawrWaifu also know as 222yyy the great builder was one of the 4 founding fathers of the communist panama where he was one of the first to set foot on america with his 3 comrades. 222yyy also later known as senpai and now known as daddyissues1. Senpai left panama after having trouble doing things the communist way the leader of the time had grown soft and wanted to make freinds with all the other nations in the world and this concernd senpai and once the democratic party had taken over panama it wasn't the same, so senpai left panama but this wasn't the end of his story he later went on to build the town of drugabuse wich later was to become one of the most weakest "nation" on the server mostly thanks to his lack of diplomacy and constant trickery, his pvp skills came mostly due to his sword the maryland blade which he had stolen from Shirazmatas He later got a little lackey beacuse of all the attacks and hate coiming from the panamanians a lot of battles was fought and mostly all of them were won by senpai the most decisive was in the japanese colony where it was 6-7 people plus a 30-50 dogs againts senpai but he manedge to kill atleast 3-4 of them and then the panamanian alliance fled. After that he and his lackey know as Olof the great burnt down the colony promting more attacks from panama but later an end to all the hostilites as drugabuse joined under the nation of panama as somehwat of an attack squad just killing people if asked todo so, when peace came the drugabuse nation got into there own golden age as the town grew in size large than anything on the server at that time. It was the most powerfull town but as time passes so does all the great things now drugabuse lies in ruins and noone has seen senpai. altought there was a rumor that senpai was spooted in the ethiopian desserts with his former commie comrades. who know's he might just be a myth, today he might even still claim he built panama. Category:Past Towns